


Carefree

by cmk418



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Jayne watches River dance





	Carefree

Watching River dancing, her body moving joyously with the crowd, wasn’t much different than watching her fight, Jayne thought. There was grace in her movements that he didn’t possess. It was good to see her there, carefree, with an easy smile on her lips.

Times like these reminded him that the crazy killer girl was just as much “girl” as she was everything else. (He actually knew that she was an age where he could call her a crazy killer woman, but those thoughts made him feel like he was destined for Book’s “special hell”.)

He was content to watch.


End file.
